Navi Customizer
The , NaviCust for short, is a NetNavi customization program built by Yuichiro Hikari. It was made for the PET models Plug-in PET, Advanced PET, Progress PET, and Link PET. In Mega Man Battle Network 3, if Lan uses a Navi Customizer Program that the current Style did not support and rebooted MegaMan.EXE, he'd get an error, MegaMan would not be able to boot up, unless remedied with an Extra Code. However, in the fourth, fifth, and sixth games, the errors disappeared due to MegaMan overloading to destroy Alpha. In doing so, he nearly killed himself, but when Lan gives Yuichiro Tadashi Hikari's letter, MegaMan is recovered from Alpha's body. However, his letter removed the Style Change. So, Double Soul was made as a suitable replacement. Rules The Navi Customizer consists of a set area, and a Command Line running through the center of the area. Through all of its incarnations, it has four basic rules: *Solid programs must be placed with at least one block on the Command Line. If this rule is broken, not only will bugs occur, but the program will not take effect. *Textured programs must be placed off the Command Line. *No two programs of the same color can touch each other. *No more than four different colors may be placed in the area. Breaking any of these rules will result in bugs occurring in MegaMan, and each bug has different effects depending on the part(s) that violate the rules. All bugs can be omitted by the NaviCust program BugStop, which allows all rules to be broken. Each NaviCust piece is a combination of blocks, and is either completely solid or completely textured. If the player possesses the Spin item of a piece's color, they will be able to rotate all pieces of the same color with the L or R buttons - a valuable asset when it comes to maximizing the use of the NaviCust's limited space. The NaviCust is always at a tiny 4x4 area the moment the player receives it. To expand it, the player must find "ExpMemory" items, which will boost the space to a 5x4, and eventually a 5x5 area, allowing for maximal programs to be installed. The NaviCust is always introduced with the Undershirt, Attack+1, and Speed+1 programs. In Mega Man Battle Network 4 onwards, the color compatibilities have been removed. Instead, MegaMan can now equip parts of any color, as long as he does not equip more than four different colors at the same time. Bugs will ensue if this rule is broken. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, parts can now be placed off the Navi Customizer's main area, on the condition that at least one block of the part is left in the main area. Also, regardless of whether or not a block is on the main memory map, no blocks can be placed on the outside corners of the map (i.e. off-map areas only extend off the main map and do not allow corners outside of the map). This has resulted in the total space available being almost doubled. The Command Line is also capable of reading "hidden" parts, as long as they're aligned with the main Command Line. However, placing parts off the main area will, once again, result in bugs. Codes Extra Codes In Mega Man Battle Network 3, different Styles are compatible with different NaviCust program colors. In addition to MegaMan's innate compatibility with yellow, pink, and white programs, a Style is compatible with an additional program color: *Guts/Shadow: Red *Shield/Custom: Blue *Team/Ground: Green *Bug: Grey If any of the programs to be installed are of an incompatible color, the NaviCust will bring up an error, and MegaMan will not be able to boot up, unless the player can remedy this using a ModCode (A.K.A. Extra Code). To use the Extra Code, press Select in the NaviCust when the system reports an error or says "OK!". The screen will bring up a series of alphabets and numbers. By inputting the correct sequence, Lan can remedy the error and allow MegaMan to boot up. If no incompatibility error is present, the Extra Code can be inputted to give MegaMan extra abilities. Be warned that some abilities have side effects. Compression Codes Programs can be reduced by a few squares by inputting a Compression Code. Doing so will shrink it, allowing for more programs to be inserted. Each program has its own unique compression code in each game. In Mega Man Battle Network 3, to input the compression code, highlight the program that's going to be compressed, hold select, and input the commands. In Mega Man Battle Network 5 and 6'', highlight the program, hold right, and input the commands. List of Navi Customizer Programs '''Navi Customizer Programs' are the program blocks for the Navi Customizer that allow a NetOp to upgrade and personalize their NetNavi with new abilities. Common Solid Programs These programs must be placed on the Command Line to have their effects applied. Failure to do so would create bugs in programming. All the following programs can be found in all games from Mega Man Battle Network 3 to 6''. *'Under Shirt''' - If MegaMan would be deleted while he has more than 1 HP, his HP falls to 1 instead. *'Super Armor' - MegaMan cannot flinch. This prevents him from being interrupted while attacking, and prevents loss of Busting rank due to getting hit. *'Air Shoes' - MegaMan can stand on holes. *'Float Shoes' - MegaMan does not suffer from ill effects of panels. This means he does not slide on Ice panels, does not get burnt by Lava panels, etc. He still takes double damage from Fire and Elec attacks on Grass and Ice panels respectively though, and in Battle Network 3 he still takes damage from standing on Poison panels, and creates holes when he moves over cracked panels. *'Anti-damage' - By pushing B + ←, MegaMan enters a temporary state. Any damage done in this state is negated, and a throwing star will be thrown at the nearest enemy, damaging it. *'Custom 1' and Custom 2 - These expand the initial Custom Screen capacity, allowing the player a larger choice of chips. They stack with each other, but the player cannot exceed the maximum Custom Screen capacity of 8 in BN4 to BN6. In BN3, stacking these programs beyond the Custom Screen capacity of 10 causes the infamous "11th Chip Glitch". *'Shield' and Reflect - By pushing B + ←, MegaMan pulls up a shield that can deflect non-breaking attacks. Reflect even inflicts damage to all enemies down the row. *'Mega Folder 1' and Mega Folder 2 - These allow the player to add more Mega Chips to their folder. *'Bug Stop' - This prevents glitches from occurring, allowing the player to break the rules of the Navi Customizer with no drawback. This program itself cannot be glitched unless the player places it off the Command Line, where the program will just simply refuse to work. *'Sneak Run' - This gives a permanent effect of the Subchip of the same name, allowing MegaMan to go about with reduced chance of randomly encountering weak viruses. Glitching this program reverses the effect and raises the virus encounter rate. *'Oil Body', Fish, Battery, Jungle - These attract Fire, Aqua, Elec, or Wood viruses respectively, allowing MegaMan to randomly encounter enemies of their type more frequently. Glitching these programs reverses the effect and reduces the virus encounter rate of their respective elements. *'Collect' - This allows MegaMan to always get Battle Chip data from a battle with an enemy. If the enemies do not drop chips, no data will be acquired. Glitching this program reverses the effect, causing MegaMan to always get Zenny from a battle. *'Humor' - Pressing L in the real world will have MegaMan tell a (bad) joke. Also, when bugged, MegaMan´s emotional state during a battle will constantly change, which can be useful to strike x2 damage without needing to counter or take big damage. *'Rush' - During multiplayer matches, if the opponent uses Invis or Mole chips, the chip is negated and they are paralyzed. *'Beat' - During multiplayer matches, once per turn, if the opponent uses a Mega or Giga class chip, the chip is stolen and you use it instead. *'Tango' - During multiplayer matches, when MegaMan's HP falls to 25% of max HP or lower, it heals him and may provide a barrier. *'Giga Folder 1' - This allows the player to add 1 more Giga Chip into their folder. However, this program has an innate bug which will cause panels to turn into Poison panels when MegaMan steps off them. Common Textured Programs These programs have four shaded squares on each tile. They must be placed off the Command Line. Failure to do so will cause bugs. The following programs can be found in Battle Network 3 to 6''. *'Atk +1', '''Speed +1', Charge +1 - These are common Buster upgrade parts and will improve damage, firing rate, and charge speed respectively. Glitching these programs will cause a bug where MegaMan's Buster has a chance to fail to fire, and the chances of this happening increases as more such parts are glitched. *'HP +50/+100/+200/+300/+400/+500' - These parts increase MegaMan's max HP by the indicated amount. Glitching these programs will inflict a HP bug, and the speed at which HP is reduced increases as more such parts are glitched. Exclusive Programs The following programs appear only in certain games. Gallery MBN3 NaviCust02.png|Entering extra code. MBN3 NaviCust01.png|Booting up MegaMan.EXE. MBN4 NaviCust03.PNG|The Navi Custmizer starting up. MBN4 NaviCust02.PNG|''Mega Man Battle Network 4: Red Sun''. Category: MegaMan Battle Network